1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tool handles, such as a handle for a paint roller assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool handle that is configured for use with a variety of extension poles, each of which is designed to releasably connect to the handle in a different manner.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
An extension pole is commonly used in various tool applications to provide access to an area that is difficult to reach (e.g., a high section of a wall that would otherwise not be reachable unless a ladder or some other elevating structure is used). Those ordinarily skilled in the art will appreciate that the means by which the tool connects to the extension pole depends on various factors, such as the marketplace (e.g., domestic vs. European markets), the type of tool, etc. Consequently, a tool is traditionally specifically configured for and limited to use with a particular type of extension pole. Because most tools normally have a portion of the handle that is designed for connection with the extension pole, the manufacturer of any given tool must in essence have an entirely different product or, at the very least, handle construction for each type of extension pole with which the tool is likely to be used.
Responsive to these and other problems, an important object of the present invention is to provide a tool adapted for use with virtually every known type of extension pole. In this regard, an important object of the present invention is to eliminate manufacturer reconstruction, retooling or other significant modification to be able to offer a tool that may be used with a variety of extension poles. It is specifically an important object of the present invention to provide a tool handle that is designed to support the working element of the tool (e.g., a paint roller support frame) on any one of a variety of extension poles. Another important object of the present invention is to provide such versatile tool construction without sacrificing simplicity and low cost.
In accordance with these and other objects evident from the following description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention concerns a tool having a handle adapted for releasable connection to a variety of extension poles, wherein each of the poles is connectable to the handle in a different manner (e.g., a threaded connection, a press fit connection, a push-button locking mechanism connection, etc.). Particularly, the handle is provided with a pole connector socket extending inwardly from one end thereof. The socket is uniquely configured to receive and retain therein any one of a plurality of variously configured pole connectors without requiring modification of the handle. Each of the various pole connectors corresponds with an extension pole. For example, the connector may be provided with an internally threaded opening to permit attachment with the standard externally threaded end of an extension pole. In any case, the handle and connectors permit the tool to be used with a variety extension poles without requiring reconstruction, retooling or any other significant modification to the tool.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawing figures.